Several types of toy planes and gliders have been proposed in the past some of which deployed wing sections and entire wing body and tail sections at some point after launching. For example, Reiss, U.S. Pat. No. 1,116,122; Tyrrell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,434; Guillow, U.S. Pat. No. 1,920,746; Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,747 and Bettencourt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,064 show such gliders. Others have deployed wing sections horizontally including some with varied degrees of sweep-back, such as shown in McGall, U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,131; Clark et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,145,972; U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,757 and Gabriel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,183. None of these prior designs, however, provides a "true" flying wing construction in which the wing sections are deployed in substantially one plane going from a folded configuration wherein the entire structure is folded with the respective wing section surfaces in abutting contact so as to produce minimum drag upon launching to an open position in which the wing sections are substantially coplanar.